Projectile launchers are devices such as paintball markers or airsoft guns, and they are configured to launch projectiles. For example, paintball markers are devices that shoot paintballs. Projectile launchers may be used in recreational or military training settings.
Currently existing projectile launchers require a large tank of gas attached externally, which is cumbersome and annoying to a user. For example, such external tanks may be knocked during a paintball match, or have to be inconveniently replaced during the match.
Some paintball markers use combustion to launch projectiles. Combustion is preferable in paintball markers because it releases a great deal of energy compared to common non-combustive expansion gas systems. But, currently existing combustion paintball markers are inefficient and have a host of issues including thermal problems. Further, existing combustion markers require manual bolt operation to load each projectile, to accommodate the thermal problems associated with self-loading.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved projectile launcher that effectively manages heat and has an ergonomic profile without requiring an external tank attachment.